


Brooklyn Baby

by YellowLipstick



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Brother/Brother Incest, Cousin Incest, Double Penetration, Durincest, Explicit Sexual Content, Foursome - M/M/M/M, Gangbang, Incest, M/M, Multi, Painful Sex, Quasi Beastiality, Rare Pairings, Rough Sex, Sibling Incest, Song Lyrics, beastiality
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-12
Updated: 2020-01-12
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:43:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22229311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YellowLipstick/pseuds/YellowLipstick
Summary: Kili likes to tease his brother, Fili, and their cousins Frerin and Thorin while they're trying to rehearse in the garage.
Relationships: Frerin/Kíli (Tolkien), Frerin/Thorin Oakenshield, Fíli/Frerin (Tolkien), Fíli/Frerin/Kíli (Tolkien), Fíli/Frerin/Kíli/Thorin Oakenshield, Fíli/Kíli (Tolkien), Fíli/Kíli/Thorin Oakenshield, Fíli/Thorin Oakenshield, Kíli/Thorin Oakenshield
Kudos: 22





	Brooklyn Baby

**Author's Note:**

> Song: “Brooklyn Baby” by Lana Del Ray

“Well my boyfriends in a band,

He plays guitar while I sing Lou Reed,

I've got feathers in my hair,

I get down to Beat poetry,

And my jazz collections rare

I can play most anything,

I'm a Brooklyn baby,

I'm a Brooklyn baby

They say I'm too young to love you,

They say I'm too dumb to see,

They judge me like a picture book by the colors

Like they forgot to read,

I think we're like fire and water,

I think we're like the wind and sea,

You're burning up, I'm cooling down

You're up, I'm down

You're blind, I see

But I'm free, I'm free”

-Lana Del Ray, “Brooklyn Baby”

Kili lounged back in the corner of the garage, feeling a slight chill against his mostly naked torso, but ignoring the goose bumps sprouting as he watched his boyfriend and brother practice with his band. The lithe brunette was laid out against a plaid, flannel sheet thrown over a couch, sheltered by their friend’s garage where the band practiced. He had feathers all woven into his long, thin hair and was watching his brother practice the guitar with a lidded gaze and pretty smirk.

The singer was rasping out poetry and Kili was petting his long fingers over his thin frame to the beat, enjoying the way his movements were distracting his brother. When he wanted to be extra tempting, he would get up and dance with a serpent’s charm, but this afternoon as the rain drummed on the roof and matched the band in time, Kili simply watched.

When they moved on to a new song, Kili pulled his pet snake from the nearby terrarium and allowed the boa to roam his torso freely, silky scales brushing over his skin like lips. He knew Fili had a thing for seeing other’s touch him, and generally, Kili’s snake could do the trick by sensually slithering all over his form while Fili watched on in enamored, lustful hunger.

As the band paused, Fili’s gaze wasn’t the only one on him. The singer, their cousin, Frerin, was also eyeing the sexed-up brunette as well. It wouldn’t be the first time Fili allowed his band to gangbang his brother, and Kili hoped it wouldn’t be the last. He licked his lips, eyes widened with eyeliner, and twirled a feather around his finger coyly as Frerin and his brother, the drummer, Thorin, strode over with lustful intent.

The snake had moved down to Kili’s thigh and he gently grabbed the reptile before placing her back in the terrarium. He opened his legs lewdly to reveal the bulge in his jeans and pouted sexily up at the nearing men.

"Ready, baby?" Frerin rasped, fingers twitching restlessly as Thorin suddenly procured a tube of lube from his pocket.

"You’ve been teasing us, Kee," Fili murmured, approaching alongside his band mates, "Can’t let that happen, can we?"

Kili shook his head and took his shirt off, nipples hardening in the cool air as the piercings through them chilled, “Teach me a lesson, then.”

Frerin pulled the lithe brunette to him, kissing him hungrily, as Thorin ripped the flannel sheet off the couch and spread it over the hard, cool cement of the garage floor. Kili’s clothes were quickly ripped off and discarded though the other three men only took the time to pull their erections out of their zippered flies. Frerin pushed on Kili’s shoulders, forcing the brunette’s knees to buckle as he went to the floor.

Frerin and Thorin stepped closer to the prone brunette, bumping the blunt heads of their jutting erections against Kili’s lips while Fili knelt behind his brother with slicked fingers and began to probe at his tight pucker. Kili opened his jaw as wide as possible, hearing it crack while an ache began to spread through his cheeks, and allowed the two brothers above him to push the tips of their cocks inside his mouth, bumping his teeth but pressing inwards anyways, until he was gagging on their thick lengths. He could barely flutter his tongue or suck at all, his mouth grotesquely stretched as drool ran down his chin while Thorin and Frerin used his cavity voraciously, fucking into him with deep thrusts and enjoying as their sexes slid together in the warm, damp space.

Fili had quickly pushed two and then three of his fingers inside Kili, mercilessly pegging against his prostrate gland until he could feel his baby brother shake and clench around him in pleasure. Though Kili would need more than three fingers if he was gonna take Thorin and Frerin in him at the same time like he was wont to do, so Fili pushed in a fourth and then started stretching his baby brother’s hole with his thumb as well, rubbing at the puckered flesh as it reddened and puffed up with the sore treatment.

Fili pulled back when Thorin and Frerin did, leaving Kili gasping and shaking in the middle of the sheet, whining for more already.

“Such a little slut, baby, you’re just our fucktoy,” Frerin purred at the trembling brunette, eyes glinting with lust while a smirk pulled at his lips.

“You still gonna be begging when Frer and I both have our cocks stuffed up your ass?” Thorin added in a low rumble.

Kili nodded his head and mewled as he pushed himself on all fours, presenting his backside lewdly in invitation.

“No, no, baby, Thorin and Frerin can have your ass, but I’m gonna take your mouth, and Boa is gonna take your cock,” Fili grinned-Jesus but that Boa did things to him, watching it slither on his baby brother’s naughty flesh.

Kili swallowed loudly as his knees shook with the onslaught of arousal coursing through him, he loved it when Fili let Boa play during their escapades. He flipped himself onto his back and pulled his knees straight up to his chest while Thorin shoved a ratty throw pillow under his hips to keep him prone and open to them. Fili grabbed the snake from the terrarium and placed her on Kili’s stomach where she quickly slithered down to his stiffened prick and wound happily around it, squeezing and contracting her warm, silky coils around the brunette’s member tantalizingly while Kili cried and called out for more contact.

Fili muffled Kili’s cries with his cock, stuffing it into the brunette’s mouth as he straddled his face, and quickly beginning to fuck his throat, not wasting any time, they never could last long all tangle up like this. Frerin and Thorin knelt by Kili’s exposed slit and at first took turns sticking their pricks in his hole, first the blonde brother would stuff his cock into the gaping pucker, thrust a few times and pull out, so then the dark-haired brother could push his own dick inside the dirty entrance-back and forth, teasing and prodding, petting and rubbing their cockheads against Kili’s flesh rudely.

When Kili’s knees were shaking, the constant penetration of both his mouth and his slit becoming too much while his pet boa continued to slither and wind around and around his sex, the coils tightening and squeezing his shaft in warm silk, Frerin and Thorin grabbed their erections and lined them both up with Kili’s gaping pucker, before pushing in forcefully at the same time, double penetrating him in a painful stretch.

Kili screamed hoarsely around Fili’s cock as the blonde shot his hot seed deep into his baby brother’s throat, causing him to spit, choke, and cough around the continued penetration as his lungs wheezed for air. Kili was seeing stars with the lack of oxygen as Fili continued to milk his dick in the younger’s spasming throat, and the sharp burn of having two cocks in his pucker at once was sending an aching heat through his pelvis-he felt so used, so abused, and so hedonistically sated. The boa tightened again around his purpled erection and the brunette shouted into the cold air of the garage as Fili pulled his dick back, just as Kili gasped another breath and groaned while he spilled his own seed all over his pet snake and himself. The spunk splashed onto the boa’s shiny scales in white rivulets, dripping and slipping between the coils as she continued to slither through the warm mess.

Frerin and Thorin both stilled inside the spasming brunette, his abused hole trying uselessly to flutter around their hard lengths as Kili orgasmed. Their sexes were tightly constricted together in the brunette’s small, velvet channel, rubbing back and forth as they fucked into Kili and tore his entrance open on their cocks. Frerin snapped his hips forward one last time, pushing Thorin’s dick even further into Kili with his motions, and the two brothers both grabbed at the brunette’s thin body with their meaty hands as they emptied themselves into his ass.

Thorin and Frerin pulled out of Kili as Fili grabbed the debauched boa and rubbed her down with a warm, wet cloth he had grabbed from the drawer of the stand where her terrarium stood. He put her back in her container and turned to his equally debauched little brother on the floor of the garage, utterly wrecked, and looking like a sticky puddle on the floor as cum seemed to seem from all his orifices and into the flannel sheet. The feathers in his hair were in complete disarray, looking like an inky halo around his head, shot through with turquoise and white fluff while his lips were bruised and swollen and his legs already had dark marks forming where hands had gripped.

“Love you, Kee,” Fili whispered adoringly in the still garage, always wanting his boyfriend to feel cared for after being used to thoroughly, though he knew the brunette loved this treatment.

“You’re our Brooklyn Baby,” Frerin echoed, reaching down to caress Kili’s cheek with a warm smile and a soft kiss as Thorin went for the inside of the house to find some towels.

Kili grinned sleepily, completely spent, before mumbling back, “All yours,” while the chilled air created bumps on his flesh again.


End file.
